


The One Time I'll Ask You To Stop Seeing Through Me

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Molly Bashing Sherlock, Ranting!Angry!Molly, Sherlock Getting Smacked, Stunned!John, Stunned!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happens to Molly's family, and Sherlock tries to deduct it just like always. But this time, Molly Hooper will not have it. </p><p>Rated for a couple swears. I guess if you really squint and tilt your head it COULD be Sherlock/John, but there aren't any pairings intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time I'll Ask You To Stop Seeing Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just like my story "Jumper", just an idea written down in a Nightmare Before Christmas notebook. But I figured since I'm sick and haven't got much to do, I'd post it anyway. XP
> 
> Enjoy!

It had not been very long before Molly returned to work after getting the phone call telling her that her little sister and nephew were killed in a car accident. It was an even shorter time since her mother called to inform her that her dear brother-in-law had committed suicide, unable to handle the pain.

Only a day since Molly had recieved one last phone call, confirming that she was going to fulfill her duties as a godmother and take in her niece Rose in the even of the parents' death.

Rose was only 7 when she was dropped off at Molly's a couple days later after walking in on her daddy's suicide and being the only survivor in the car crash. Her once cheerful demeanor had naturally turned upside down. She didn't make any friends on her first day at her new school, or any of the days after, and ignored all sympathy from family and family friends. The only person she actually reached out to was Molly. Her aunt was more than happy to be Rose's rock, her anchor in the terrible storm her family's deaths had caused.

Molly didn't shed a single tear in front of Rose. She made sure her niece got every hug and every kiss she deserved, and then some. Her own tears were saved for bathroom breaks at work and private moments at home. She had become a soldier in her own right.

This new resolve was of course tested before Sherlock Holmes. As soon as he saw her, he had quickly deduced the something was wrong from the barely visible tear stains on her face. In less than a minute he had gathered from a stain on her collar that she now had a child at home, and that she did not have one 2 weeks ago. So that meant there was a death in her family, possibly more than one, since godmothers only filled their duty in the event of both parents dying, and--

Molly curled her hands into fists. She wouldn't have it this time. So instead of just standing there like an idiot as usual, she yelled at the top of her lungs for the first time since infancy.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

The room filled with silence, Sherlock and John both staring at her in complete and utter surprise. But Molly didn't stop there. She lowered her voice and let the tears flow, keeping her eyes steady on Sherlock's pale blue ones.

"I know it's hard for you to actually *care* about someone other than John or yourself. I know you don't know how it feels to lose someone or a group of people and then be given a life left behind to put back together in spite of your own shattered world in less than 2 weeks. But please, *please*, for those of us who do, keep your cold-hearted, show-off comments to yourself, because even though I have always done everything you have asked of me, and even though I have constantly let you hurt and *humiliate* me, I will NOT stand here and listen to you pick about my family's *deaths*, my *7 year old* niece's sorrow, and my heartbreak just so you can show off and then ask for another appendage for your collection!"

Molly panted from her outburst, feeling glorious. But something was missing. Something...*yes*.

"You know what..." she took a few steps forward and backhanded Sherlock Holmes with all of her strength. The sound resonated throughout the entire room, possibly the hallway too. With that, she turned on her heel and stormed to the door, saying over her shoulder, "Get your own fucking thumbs."

SLAM!

Molly Hooper walked away with her head held high.


End file.
